new school
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: jade had to go to a new school she is part waepion part witch what happens when medusa came's her mother is marie she never her father intill she finds out stein is her father will they like each other or will it turn into a full out war she loves kid what happens when kid falls for jade she is a flamethrower
1. Chapter 1

as I walked in the eat class of the dwma oh you must be jade yay let me guess lord death told you I am a flame thrower I said none need to tell me your name I looked in your family he said than bella came in why are you late mister I said coldly claim down no than my mom came in everyone but me and bella said hi marie hi momy I said almost making her fall stop jade she said and I stopped good hi bella she said hi to you to bella said WHEN HOW WHY WHO marie said lord death, I am weapion plane last night I say oh she said yay I said than medusa came in medusa I told you I will never join you I said she laughed than I will take death the kid she said I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN I yelled and went right in front of kid she laughed young love she said SHUT UP WILL YOU I said jade turn now bella said I turned lets go SOUL REASTINS we yelled and killed her one slice I gave the soul to stein here gave it to lord death I said and he left and than bair came hi bair I said soul got a nosebleed HERE IT CAMES JADE CHOP JADE CHOP JADE CHOP JADE CHOP JADE CHOP I yelled what is in the shoe box soul said oh a book and a brick I said everyone but me and bella wow they said


	2. Chapter 2

hey I always like I said yes it is true bella said so was medusa right jade kid asked yes ok I said than mike came in MIKE I TOLD YOU I DO NOT LIKE YOU ERIKE DOES I yelled he cried and left what bella didn't he like you I said I don't know she said than like cunllan's came hi family marie said hello sisters and brothers I said bella tried to hit me I dogged it why did you not tell me they are your family she asked didn't want to tell you I said why she asked I hate you all the boys said that is why I said why do you hate her bella asked she made father go away they said my hair went from red to black HOW COULD I MAKE FATHER GO AWAY WHEN I NEVER KNEW HIM HUN I yelled my hair still black when you was born they said coldly GET OUT YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE DRIT AND I AM SICK OF IT I ALWAYS SAY I AM FINE BUT I AM NOT NOW GET OUT I yelled while crying they stayed are you crying they asked what does it look like I say yes they said than stein came hello father everyone but me and bella said hello guys he said back bair came hello bair go play with soul I say YAY WILL DO she yelled and left with soul who go a nosebleed I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU kid yelled wait is he a vampire like us they asked NO HE IS LORD DEATHS SON REALLY YOU THING JUST BECAUSE HE HAS THE SAME EYE COLOR AS US AND NO THE ONE WITH RED EYES IS NOT A VAMPIRE I yelled while reading there thoughts wait I thought only edarwed could do that alice said nope I can to I say my hair turning back to red yay hair is it's self again I say happy than lord death came in a I blowed hello lord death I say I hear you and kid are going out he said in his happy tone yea we say at the same time GET OUT I yelled to my family but mom and dad


	3. Chapter 3

FINE WE WILL they yelled and left bella came over I had no idea your family was like that she said yea I guess I am the new person I say how long?! she asked lets see ces 1989 I say they came back all the boys came back and hit me that was for taking bella away from me edrowed said I laughed you know you are going to have to do more than that and bella left on her own I say she would never do that he said my hair turning black bella help or this is going to get messy I say molly and polly you are getting there late I said


	4. Chapter 4

well did took us awhile they said why didn't you came from the necklace I said you left it they said while laughing be right back I said and left

* * *

I came with my necklace on there happy I said yes very they said get back in your room I say they went in the necklace WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME JADE soul yelled no but ask out maka we all know she likes you I say molly and ploy came out molly went over to kid I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE DATING JADE she yelled I siged ploy went over to crona will you go out with me she said molly help me I say she looks over and went to ploy and crona but before she could do anything ploy kissed crona I grabbed ploy away I WILL crona yelled she left and went over to crona kid went over to me and kissed me I kissed back it felt like we were the only two pelpoe in the world HEY JADE WILL YOU STOP THAT my brothers yelled I stopped WHAT I yelled that is weird eawred said hey you and bella do that all the time do I say anything no I said what my edrwerd found someone my mother said YES he yelled they are already marred I said WHAT I AM SO HAPPY she yelled I turned into a my dog from bair came in I turned back oh we are like me she said yea and I said she pulled my shirt up and all the boys got a nosebleed I put my shirt down THANKS BAIR I yell your welcome she said and turned into a cat from YOU ARE LUCKY BAIR NEXT TIME YOU BAY NOT BE SO LUCKY I yelled she laughed what is so funny I said we are so much like me she said ok? I said and she left

* * *

I changed into a pink dress and red dress shoes he came in a texous and black dress shoes ok lets go he said ad we left and went to mcdeaths and meet up with soul, maka, liz, ox, patty, haver, crona, ploy, tusbkai, black star I sat down by patty and kid and then free came why is medusa want a *beep* vampire on her *beep* team I said I don't know he said and left


	5. Chapter 5

kid and I left after we ate we walk on the beach so who do you live with kid asked oh well ces my family came bella lives with them so l live alone I said oh well I live with patty and liz because they are my parters he said we sat down and watched the sun set it was awesome I read his thoughts and they said _I hope jade will want to go out with me again I love her maybe I should kiss her yes I am _I stopped there and closed my eyes I felt his lips on my lips for 8 secons and stopped I opened my eyes he was gone KID WHERE ARE YOU I yelled he came out and pushed me in the water n 10 I said and a tall replayed my legs WHAT ARE YOU he yelled I am a vampire, mermaid, and a weapion I said and read his thoughts _I thing I hate her I want nothing to do with her even if she is even I am going to tell father about her _I stopped he was gone I got out of the water dried myself off and yelled WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO soul came what is wrong he asked kid left I said why get everyone I said he nodded and left

* * *

he came back with everyone ok I have something to show you I said kid was not there hey why is kid not there I asked he said he did not want to came patty said while laughing ok just have to do this without him I said I made sure it was only us and I grabbed a bucket of water and put the water on m 10 I said and a tall replaced my legs so cool soul said what are you maka said I am a vampire, mermaid, and a weapion I said than kid and lord death came lord death came over and hit me and blood came out I read kids thoughts _I never wanted this to happen _I stopped than my family came over and stopped lord death I was still bleeding thanks I said WHY I yelled to lord death because something like that should not live he said so you wanted to kill me nice I said yes he said and stein came I will kill her if that helps he said I though you was my father I said that made everyone but my family shocked well yes I don't like you he said what because I am nothing like you I said coldly yes he said than maire came she saw me bleeding what is going on she said I think lord death and stein wants to kill me I said


	6. Chapter 6

it was a week after I had to deal with stein and lord death almost killing me I walk in the dwma I walk into stein's class I will hurt you he said and came close no, no you will not I say and used my heat power what was that he said that was my power and than four girls I know all to well came in EMMA, MEG, RIKKI, CELLO I yell and almost knock them down what are you doing here I said emma is my mister meg said cello is my mister rikki said do you still have all the powers they asked I nodded what do you mean all the powers stein said well the powers I have are jello, move water, heat, and frezze I said ok move this he said and put water by me I used my power and it went right on cello thanks she said and fell because of her tail


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


End file.
